walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shane (Comic Series)
Shane is a character first encountered in Issue 1 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the de-facto leader of the Atlanta survivors. He is a small-town sheriff's deputy with his partner, Rick Grimes, Shane grew intimate feelings for Lori, Rick's wife, but was later killed while attempting to murder his best friend. Pre-Apocalypse Cynthiana, Kentucky Before the outbreak, both Rick and Shane were stuck in a firefight with an escaped convict, both debating how to deal with the situation. Rick, unfortunately, ended up getting shot in the incident, with Shane taking care of the convict. While Rick survived, he was left in a coma, and it is then the dead started rising. With the population being ordered into the major cities by the government, Shane, seeing the crisis worsen, accompanied Rick's wife, Lori, and her son, Carl to Atlanta to find shelter. Shane proved instrumental in getting the two to Atlanta. As they neared the city, Lori became depressed over Rick's assumed death, and the fact that they essentially abandoned Rick in their town's hospital. Shane, however, comforted Lori and the two became closer. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness that she had a passionate night with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, something Shane had wanted for a long time (hinting that he could have had a long-term fixation with Lori even before this). Afterward, Shane assumed the two were now lovers in a relationship and asked Lori, assuming the crisis would end soon, if she would tell Rick about their relationship if Rick was still alive. Lori, however, confessed she didn't know. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Shane had possibly impregnated Lori, being that she is revealed to be pregnant not long after Rick returns. The three, unable to enter the zombie-overridden city of Atlanta, settled on its outskirts and joined up with Dale and the survivor group he had formed. Shane, an authority figure, became the group's de-facto leader, and the group of survivors, eventually expanding, lived on the outskirts of the city, with Shane repeatedly preaching the government would arrive and save everyone. Post-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia When Rick eventually arrived and joined the group, Shane was initially overjoyed; however, once Rick arrived, Lori quickly broke off the relationship between her and Shane. Though he acted as if he accepted her decision, he gradually became jealous of Rick and Lori getting back together, and eventually became obsessed with her. Lori confronted him, telling him that he "had to stop". While he had believed she referred to their romance, she really meant his fixation on her. At one point, he attempted to bring up their moment on the highway, which she immediately put him to a halt saying "it was a mistake". Distraught by this, and with his obsession with Lori impacting his mental state, he was sent into an emotional spiral, leading to a fight with Rick over the topic of staying at camp. Rick supported moving the camp to a safer location, while Shane insisted they would still be saved by the Army. This severely damaged the relationship between the two, with Rick at one point blaming Shane for the deaths of those who had died during a walker attack of the camp. Lori sided with Rick after a momentary fight, quickly getting in between them while lashing out at Shane, calling him insane. The sight and realization of Lori going to Rick's side, along with the rest of the group's shock at his actions, caused Shane to have a meltdown, running into the nearby woods, with Rick pursuing, until Shane stopped and held him at gunpoint. He began to yell at Rick, saying how he had believed Lori would have eventually come back to him (thus hinting to Rick about the brief romance between them), and felt Rick "should have stayed dead". Death Killed By *Carl Grimes (Alive) Seeing that Shane was completely insane and moments away from pulling the trigger, Carl, having followed and witnessed his father in danger, shot Shane in the neck. Shane choked on his own blood and died seconds later. The next day, Lori spits on Shane's grave, calling him a "son of a bitch." *Rick Grimes (Zombified) When the group discovers The Prison and realize that all dead become zombies, regardless of the manner of death, Rick travels back to the camp outside of Atlanta by motorbike to dig up Shane. Rick states that Shane was a good man before shooting him in the head. Rick doesn't bother to re-bury Shane, instead riding on his motorcycle back to The Prison. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shane has killed: *1 unnamed criminal *Numerous counts of zombies. Character Rick's return for Undead Shane Rick returns to Shane's grave following the death of Julie, Tyreese's daughter, to test the theory whether the dead would return to life even if they hadn't been bitten. Digging up Shane's grave, he found he was indeed undead. He said that he wouldn't feel right about leaving him like that and, if things had been different, Shane would probably not have done the same for Rick. He then shoots Shane in the head, putting him down and said that he wouldn't bury Shane again, thus leaving Shane to rot. Judith's paternity Later, Lori would carry her and Shane's baby to term, with their daughter being named Judith. Both mother and daughter were killed by the Woodbury Army during their assault on The Prison. The paternity of Judith was a highly-controversial topic, but in the end it is concluded Shane was Judith's father, a fact accepted by Rick and Lori (though never spoken - at Rick's request, as he felt the knowledge would kill him). Relationships Lori Grimes Shane led Lori to Atlanta, while Rick was unconscious and presumed dead. He had a sexual relationship with Lori on the way to Atlanta, though it was hinted when that he may have had an attraction before the events happened. After Rick's return, Lori rejected Shane and moved straight back to Rick. When Rick and Glenn went on an ammo trip, Shane tried to comfort Lori and convince her that Rick was alright, holding her hand in the process, which caused Lori to snap and end her relationship with Shane. Lori called their relationship "A mistake." When Shane punches Rick, Lori scratches his cheek in anger. Her resentment of Shane and his growing obsession with Lori is what caused Shane to try to kill Rick, forcing Carl to end Shane's life. Carl Grimes Shane was generally nice to Carl, but the boy was wary of his interactions with Lori and thus never fully trusted him. After the tension between Rick and Shane began to grow, however, Carl was forced to kill Shane in order to save his father's life. In Issue 6, Carl killed Shane by shooting him in the neck in protection of his father. Later on, in Issue 17, Lori explained to Carl that Thomas was a "bad man", Carl responded "Bad man like Shane?" signifying that Carl saw Shane as a horrible person for trying to murder Rick. Rick Grimes Best friends with Shane throughout childhood, they would always stay loyal to each other until the outbreak occurred. Shane and Rick were both police officers before the outbreak, Shane was Rick's partner. Believing Rick was dead, Shane had an affair with Rick's wife, Lori. When Rick arrived at the Atlanta camp, Shane was upset that his relationship with Lori had to end, but was somewhat glad to see Rick. Rick thanked Shane with all his heart for protecting his family.Shane invited Rick out hunting sometimes, as a kind gesture. After the first walker attack on the Atlanta camp, Shane shows his first sign of jealousy towards Rick and Lori, after Lori cowers in Rick's arms. When Rick suggests moving camp, Shane becomes infuriated with his suggestion, believing that they are safe where they are. This was the first sign of Shane getting angry towards Rick. Shane continued his anger by having a go at Rick whilst out in the woods with Dale, because of his constant complaining. Shane devises a plan to kill Rick whilst the two are out hunting. Before going out, Shane punches Rick in the face infront of the group, physically expressing his anger towards Rick for the first time. This lead to Rick and Shane having a verbal argument, with Shane holding Rick at gunpoint. Shane cries about how he has nothing in this apocalyptic world and Rick took away the only things he had: Lori and Carl. Once Shane is about to shoot Rick, Carl ends Shane's life with a shot to the neck. Rick returns to put Shane down when he learns that everyone is infected, showing he still had a small amount of respect for Shane even after the snap. Dale Dale was very protective of Rick when he came along, because he was scared that Shane would steal Rick's wife, Lori. Dale mentions that Shane has done a lot for the group, and he respects him. Dale's opinion of Shane changed after he had a go at Rick, believing that Shane has "problems". Donna Donna and Shane seemed to be quite friendly towards each other. Shane showed concern for Donna with how she would handle raising twin boys in the apocalypse. She was very shocked when Shane punched Rick in the face. She did not seem very sad after his death. Amy Amy and Shane are never seen interacting much, but once Amy is bitten there is a chance Shane takes the blame. At her funeral, he states that she always kept the mood bright, and that he would miss her. Appearances Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 10: What We Become Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 15: We Find Ourselves }} Trivia *Shane is the first person in the Comic Series to turn against another survivor, thus attempt to kill a living person. *Carl killed Shane while he was alive to defend his father, Rick killing his reanimated self. In the TV Series, Rick kills Shane during a forced confrontation with him, a shaken Carl shooting his reanimated zombie to defend Rick. *Shane survived much longer in the TV Series, having made it to Hershel's Farm. *In the Comic Series, Shane was convinced that the government would one day return for the survivors and rebuild the world. However, in the TV Series, Shane apparently accepted that there was nothing left of society, and it could never be fully rebuilt. *Shane, Rick and the Unnamed Criminal are the only characters to be shown in the Comic Series before the apocalypse occurred. *Shane had the first line in the Comic Series, "This is NOT good." *In the Comic Series, Shane never learns that Lori became pregnant; in the TV Series, however, he learns this, and insists that the baby is his. *It is revealed that Shane is 25 years old in the script book. *Shane is one of the only four named characters to be killed in a single-digit issue of the Comic Series, the others being Amy, Jim, and Donna. Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Category:Leaders Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp